percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella bloom
isabella or Bella bloom the main protagonist in the wonderland series is a daughter of Persephone and Issac bloom is the head counsellor of Persephone cabin and co-head counsellor of hades she is called the forbidon warrior because of her heritage of her parents stopping people dating her and her being a warrior for Olympus and is one of the people in the prophecy of the 20 history there is not much about her except that she grew up in a forest type grove with magical creatures like pegasus protecting her from trouble wonderland the forbidon after years of being in the forest, isabella had found her self-mixing with the supernatural when meeting Grover at a grove in the forest as she falls into part of demigod life see her pick up on things new to mankind personality isabella is very outgoing loves new things to find and do which can lead to many problems but no problems it shows good things to new people and what she is like fatal flaw her fatal flaw is shyness which at first when meeting new people she is quite scared and runs away from them like she did with Grover appearance isabella is your average teenage girl with a slim waist and large thunder like hips like a model but with some differences like she was born with a scar going across her lip which looks like a heart and her eyes go different colours when using different emotions , she is quite slim so she can get through most things with a surfer like appearance like people would say she can be quite fast on her feet which she learnt trap in the woods when tracking monsters and food but can be very clumsy like falling over as she walks or jogs but occasionally when she runs instead , her hair is constantly in a bun to keep away from face which is held in silk green fabric to show what her mum was , she also has a tattoo of an Aztec type tattoo on her left wrist like rest of the prophecy of the 20 she wears flowy type clothing which is comfortable and easy to move in which goes with the background like in the forbidon she wears on quest a green flowy long top grey jogging bottoms and brown leather boots and her armour is a dark forest green with brown straps with gold mixed in . abilities ADHD: Like all demigods, Lea possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyse the fighting style of her opponent.Fighting Skills: Lea has shown to be a formidable opponent with her sword, shield, celestial bronze forks and various other weapons. Dyslexia]: since her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages demigod abilities being the first daughter of Persephone she knows a lot about flowers plants and animals and can talk to them about how they are what they need etc she can grow anything anywhere she wants like in the forbidon she grew a tree in a plant pot in a few seconds , though is more prone to fires which can kill her instantly because of her connection with plants weapons *a bow and arrow with thorns on top of bow and arrow which was made by isabella herself when hunting for deer to eat when she was five then *throwing knives made from charles beckendof before the war before she left the camp relationships friend ships Natalie di angelo - straight away when met bonded and is considered her half aunt Willow woods - both became friends when on quest together with the twenty from the prophecy family Natalie di angelo - half-aunt ( grandad is hades dad is son of hades) nico di angelo - half-uncle ( same for natalie ) hades god of underworld - grandad issac bloom - dad persephone goddess of spring - mother